


Holy Costumed Party! - YakuLev Week- Day 2 - Future

by m0risuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Cosplay, Dare, Fraternities & Sororities, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku is dared to run through the college quad in a costume, only to meet his boyfriend there waiting who has some surprises for him. </p><p>Warning: Fluffy smut. Crazy cosplay antic on a frat dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Costumed Party! - YakuLev Week- Day 2 - Future

 

 

Yaku was mortified when he saw Lev standing in the middle of the quad, mouth opened yet with a dumb smirk on his face. He'd kill Kuroo for this. This all reeked of a horrible setup. He'd never pledge to a fraternity again, especially one that Kurro could so easily manipulate.

"Ok, go ahead and laugh. I know you want to!"

"No you look...cute in the costume."

"I do not! Just say something and get it over with."

Lev hands cupped Yaku's face and made the shorter angrier male look up at him. He loved when he got frustrated like this, that's what made it temporarily cute. Temporarily because he was bound to be kicked any minute now, and Yaku's deadly kicks were not so cute.

"Yaku-san is very cute, and **manly** in the costume."

"I'm not in this to look manly, and I sure as hell didn't pick this out. It was a pledge dare!"

"I know!~" Lev said in a sing song tone.

" _Leeevvvvv_ just how do you know, and why are you here too? Did Kuroo make you follow him here"

"It's the college tour week, and I came because I applied here."

Yaku should be angry, Lev didn't tell him anything about this. And it was the worst possible moment to see his boyfriend especially since they had been apart for weeks due to both their finals. He wondered if Lev choose this school because Yaku was practically assured a spot in the masters section of his course. He knew Lev wanted to spend more time in university together since they had only gotten one year together in high school.

"Well, do you know if you got in?"

"Yes I did! And I'm pledging the same fraternity as you Yaku-san!"

"Lev, I'm not sure if a fraternity would be good..."

Yaku was worried how Lev would be hazed. Some of the other guys who were just as dumb as Lev were brutalized this past week. It would kill him to see Lev treated that way. And in fact he would have to kick the tormentors ass, and get kicked out of college. This would all lead to a bad ending.

"It will be fine Yaku-san!" Lev leaned in close and gave him a quick kiss.

"Fine, but don't cry to me when they put you in a stupid costume and make you run the quad."

" _Huehuehuehue!_ I already have a costume."

Lev ripped off the long trench coat he had been wearing. Yaku let out a small gasp and tried to gather the fabric of the trench coat closed, afraid the costume was really Lev buck naked. No one would be allowed to see that sight before he did... behind closed doors. (why had he said they'd wait for Lev to graduate...he was regretting that now) But to his surprise he was wearing green tights with spandex green underwear over the tights, a tight red shirt, a yellow cape. Lev reached into the back of his tights and pulled out a black face mask and slipped it on.

"I'm going to kick Kuroo."

Lev's bottom lip wibbled and he put on the sad puppy face he always made when he wanted to get cuddles for Yaku, or try and get him to forgive him. "You don't like being a matching couple?"

"I don't like having to run around in grey tights with black underpants on and a cape flowing behind me. I've tripped three times on this cape."

"Maybe Yaku-san's too short fo-"

Yaku extended his arm and pressed the button on his plastic glove to shoot out bat disc at Lev.

"Yaku-san, stop. I'm sorry."

Kuroo came out of the dark minutes later cackling at them, because Lev was cowering on the ground and Yaku was shooting disc at his butt.

"Oh my, is the Bat family having some problems?"

Yaku and Lev looked over to see Kuroo dressed as the Joker, and Kenma was waddling up to him obviously trying to catch up to him but he couldn't because he was stuck in a large fluffy penguin suit.

Yaku grinned and stared down Kuroo. He lowered his voice to that classic gravely Batman pitch and said.

"No Joker, today's the day we take you in."

"Oh, come on Bat's can't we _just_ call it a day?"

"No, because it is the duty of every good citizen of Gotham City to report meeting a man from Mars in a public."

"Well, catch me if you can Bats!~" Kuroo pulled out a small cream pie and shoved it into Yaku's face before starting to run off.

" _Holy Bat Trap_!" Lev whispered, mouth hanging open in fear and awe.

Yaku pulled a brand new 3DS game out of his utility pack and threw it at Kurooker's. On instinct Kenguin lurched to the game, tackling Kurooker in the process.

"Where'd you get that game from, Batku?"  

"True crime fighterS always carry everything he needs in his utility belt, Robinv."

Lev just stared as Kenma crawled on top of Kuroo and started hopping on him, still mad Kuroo shoved him in a penguin suit.

"Now come along Russian Boy Wonder to the bat cave! I have a new batku arsenal we have to try out!"

" _Golly Gee_ Batku, what is it?"

Yaku reached in his utility belt pouch and grabbed his batcuffs, swinging them around his finger.

Lev had never gotten up so fast in all his life. He grabbed Yaku in his arms hime-style and rushed off from the quad towards the dorms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dun nananana batku!
> 
> Some of the quotes towards the end of the fic are modified from the 60's Batman show. 
> 
> I'm really sorry! ._.


End file.
